


Home

by saffrondawn



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's phone buzzed from its place on the coffee table. He didn't exactly dive to see who texted, but to say he ended up on the ground in an unceremonious fashion would be more accurate. He had been waiting to hear from Connor since he received Annalise's call and a promise of holding Oliver throughout the night. It had been an hour since he left and he was starting to worry, which made him start running diagnostics on his computer system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This immediately follow 2x01.
> 
> I will warn you readers that I was teetering in and out of sleepiness toward the end.

Oliver's phone buzzed from its place on the coffee table. He didn't exactly dive to see who texted, but to say he ended up on the ground in an unceremonious fashion would be more accurate. He had been waiting to hear from Connor since he received Annalise's call and a promise of holding Oliver throughout the night. It had been an hour since he left and he was starting to worry, which made him start running diagnostics on his computer system.

Connor [10.59pm]: _She took us to a club._

Oliver [11.00pm]: _Annalise?_

Connor [11.01pm]: _Said something about destressing._

Connor [11.01pm]: _Would rather be home with you._

Oliver smiled at the use of “home” in the message. It wasn't the first time Connor had used it, but it was usually in an offhanded sort of way. This time, he was using it in a permanent fashion.

Oliver [11.03pm]: _Admit you want to see everyone loosen up._

Connor [11.04pm]: _Waitlist isn't. You should see Michaela and Laurel._

Oliver didn't get an explanation, but instead was sent a picture message. It was of Connor holding a bottle of water. From the angle, he could tell someone else took the photo, maybe even Michaela or Laurel. He smiled, but it was broken by a wide yawn.

Oliver [11.06pm]: _Do you know when you'll be heading home?_

Oliver [11.07pm]: _No rush. I want you to have fun. I forgot to give you a key before you left. I'm getting a bit tired._

Connor [11.08pm]: _I can head home if you want._

Oliver [11.09pm]: _Con, stay out. I'll leave the key underneath the mat. Don't worry. Be safe heading home._

Connor: [11.16pm]: _Michaela read your text. She and Laurel proceeded to tease me until I could get my phone. I've cleared it with Annalise and I'm heading home._

Oliver rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.

Oliver [11.18pm]: _Fine. Be stubborn. I'll wait up._

Oliver was immediately met with a picture message of Connor in his car, smiling wide.

Connor [11.20pm]: _I'm on my way home._

Oliver changed into pajamas and finished up the diagnostics he had started. He was double checking everything was up to order when there was a small knock on the front door. Oliver nearly crashed into it in his haste to let Connor in.

“Hey,” Connor breathed out as he walked in. His hair was thick with sweat and he quickly kissed Oliver has he entered.

“How was it?” Oliver asked as he followed Connor to his suitcase where he pulled out pajamas of his own.

“Truthfully? I thought something else was going to happen,” Connor said as he stripped to his underwear and put the sleepwear on. He folded the discarded clothing haphazardly before depositing it on the suitcase. “But, I'm glad I came home.” He moved toward Oliver. “It was kinda boring without you.” 

Oliver chuckled, “A club is boring?”

“A club where I don't dance with you is boring.”

“You're a charmer.”

“Only for you, Ollie.” Connor kissed him before leading him to the bedroom. They agreed to wait the few more days before Connor's meds finally kicked in. They each went to their respective sides of the bed and quickly held onto each other.

Oliver nuzzled into the bed, “What's it like not having your own apartment anymore?”

Connor let out a relieved sigh, “Perfect actually. I couldn't have asked for anything else to be here with you, right now, right here.”


End file.
